Twisted Fate
by increak96
Summary: What if it was ZERO Kaname found in the snow instead of Yuki? What if Ichiru showed up the next morning? AU, Friendship!KanameZero, TWOSHOT!
1. That Snowy Night

Zero stumbled in the snow and collapsed to ground, the white powder almost instantly turning red. He felt tears start to roll down his cheeks, and he hated himself for it, but he was in so much pain. After Shizuka had left, he ran, and the sheer agony his escape had caused was nearly unbearable. He was starting to lose it, he knew, because every few moments he would hear a strange noise in his head like chimes from a church. It sort of made him want to sleep...

"Hello, little boy," a raspy voice growled menacingly.

Zero's head snapped up, and he shuddered, seeing the fangs and blood red eyes.

_Vampire_.

Zero jumped up and reached for the Bloody Rose, but she was gone! He back away from the vampire, trying to hide his fear even though it was pointless. Vampires could smell fear. Vampires could taste fear. Vampires _liked_ fear.

The creature got a little closer, slowly reaching out its hand. "May I...suck your blood?" It licked its lips, lunging forwards.

Zero turned on his heel and ran as fast as he could, but he tripped on a tree root buried beneath the snow. He hit the ground hard, though it was somewhat cushioned by the snow, and he covered his head, knowing what was coming.

He heard the sickening sound of tearing flesh, but there was no pain.

_Maybe I died instantly..._

He could sense another vampire baring its fangs, and he knew he wasn't dead. He looked up to see a man standing next to the corpse, his arm going in one side of the man's head and out the other.

"You're a disgrace to all vampires," he snarled hatefully, and he threw the body off of himself, slightly turning to Zero and licking his fingers.

The Level E fell the ground, and a pile of dust blew away in the wind. Zero panted for air, staring at the jacket that once held a monster. Then his eyes wandered back up to the tall man, and he made the connection between 'vampire baring it's fangs' and 'you're a disgrace to all vampires'. And this man—this _creature's _aura... it was black and... it...

He jumped up and reached for his gun instinctively, but still, she wasn't there. That didn't stop him from shouting out, "Vampire! You're just like that woman!"

The man gave him a curious look, tapping his chin with a bloodied finger. "That woman? Ah, you must be Kiryuu Zero."

Zero nodded, knowing his family was widely renowned, and if any vampire would know of them, it would be a pureblood.

The pureblood took a step closer to him. "If you're not comfortable with me, perhaps I can find someone else to take care of you, hmm? Someone not a vampire? Just for the time being, of course." Zero's anger faltered for just a moment. He knew he shouldn't trust vampires, and he still loathed their kind, but the offer was tempting. After all, he was twelve-year-old hunter who just lost his family, he was freezing cold, starving, still in his pajamas, and lost in the middle of a snow storm. Could he be more desperate?

"Who is this person, vampire? And what do you mean by 'for the time being'?" Zero growled, backing away slightly.

The man was suddenly not there, and he felt a hand close on his wrist and another one around his arm and torso. He felt himself being lifted off the ground and pulled against the vampire's chest. While the warmth was welcomed, the captor was not.

Kicking and screaming he was put over the tall vampire's shoulder, and the pureblood started walking.

"Let go of me! Let go!" He wriggled and squirmed, trying to get off.

"No," the man replied, his voice haughty.

Zero finally managed to slip off of the vampire's shoulder, and he started to run, but he was once again hoisted into the air. This time he was held at arm's length and forced to look at the disgusting creature.

Actually, the vampire was not that disgusting, but rather handsome with dark brown eyes and brunette locks that whipped around in the wind. Flawless complexion and chiseled features. That didn't matter. He hated this being anyways.

"Now, I can either hurt you and force you to come back with me, or you can cooperate, and we'll arrive there happily. Make your choice now because you can't change your mind."

Zero glared. "I'll never go with a vampire!" he shouted, and spat in the man's face.

The man put him on the ground and wiped his eye, keeping a sarcastic smile on his face. "Aren't you the charming one?" he asked.

Zero glared and opened his mouth to say something, but was grabbed and wrapped up in the man's long trench coat before he had the chance. He was unable to move his arms or legs, and he was thrown over the man's shoulder again. He squirmed anyways, refusing to give up, but he couldn't do much.

The man chuckled. "Oh, you're going to be fun," was all he said.

Zero glared. _Bite your tongue, vampire._

* * *

><p>After a ride in a fancy black limo and learning the vampire's name was Kaname they arrived at a house with a warm-looking inside and a smoky chimney. Zero secretly wanted to go inside, but he would never reveal that to the vampire.<p>

Kaname got out of the car and pulled his little bundle of jacket and child with him. He spoke briefly with the blonde companion in the car and then walked to the house, carrying Zero with him. He got to the front door and knocked. The door was quickly flung open by a man with blonde hair and hazel eyes accompanied by a big smile.

_Maniac._

That was the first thing that popped into Zero's head. This man was a maniac. But he wasn't a vampire, and that made Zero a happy camper. Well... as happy a camper as Zero could be.

"Oh! Hello, Kaname!" the man said cheerily.

"Hello," Kaname replied. "I found this young boy in the snow. His family was killed by vampires. I'm sure you got the call..."

"Yes, yes, I heard all about it. Well! Bring him in! I thought you were better at manners, Kaname! Don't let him freeze!"

Kaname smiled, and Zero grimaced. Kaname stepped into the house, and Zero was instantly hit with a wave of warmth, and he loved it! His body tingled, feeling slowly starting to come back into his toes, though it was slow and painful. His vision was slowly starting to clear up, and even though he still felt weak and tired, this little bit of rest and new environment had given him some new determination.

_Hey, no time to think about that now! Kuran's got me in his arms still_

Kaname sat down on the couch and holding him in his lap, and Zero started to squirm again, trying to get out. Kaname glared at him, digging his fingernails into the jacket to grab Zero's arm and make him stop.

"Kaname!" Maniac exclaimed. "Are you going to leave him like that? Bloody and wrapped in a coat and in pajamas for goodness sake? Although I must say I love those pajamas... they look comfortable."

"You take care of him, Kaien." Kaname held Zero out to Maniac.

"You do it. I have papers to fill out, and an old friend just called me and needs help tracking someone." Maniac smiled, and then turned to leave.

"I thought you didn't track anymore." Kaname followed Maniac out of the living room.

"I'm not tracking to hunt, I'm tracking to help. That's different! The bathroom's upstairs, and I'm sure you'll find some clothing somewhere!"

With that, Maniac ran out, and Kaname glared down at Zero.

"Alright, Zero, are you going to continue to be difficult, or are you going to behave?" he questioned.

"What do you care?" Zero turned his head away, gritting his teeth and shutting his eyes. He didn't even want to look at Kaname.

"Well, I'd like to know if I should dread having to watch you or if I should try to make the most of it. I have a feeling it's the former."

"I don't need your help, vampire! I can take care of myself!" Zero glared.

He hated this vampire. This...Kaname. He didn't have to know anything about him other than he was a vampire, and he felt like Shizuka. What had Ichiru seen in that creature? … Ichiru... was a traitor... he'd betrayed Zero... Why?

"Something wrong?" Kaname asked, and Zero realized he was now in the bathroom.

"Nothing," Zero muttered as he was released from his clothy chrysalis.

Kaname shrugged. It was obvious he didn't care what was on the boy's mind unless it had something to do with trying to attack. He put Zero down, and as soon as Zero's right foot made contact with the floor, he collapsed in agony, letting out a soft yelp.

"What's wrong?" Kaname asked, kneeling down.

"My ankle." Zero gasped, more pain in his voice than he would have liked.

"Here, let me see." Kaname reached for Zero's torn, green pant leg.

"Don't touch me!" Zero shouted, jumping away and then moaning again.

"Zero, I have to see your ankle or I won't be able to help you," he snapped, placing his hands on his hips.

"I don't need your help!" Zero wondered what part of that message the vampire had not gotten earlier.

"Zero, let me see your ankle!"

"No!"

"Zero!" Kaname barked, and Zero's head snapped up at the suddenly violent tone. "You are going to sit still and let me look at you or so help me I will bend you over my knee and paddle your backside! Let me see it!" Kaname towered over the wounded boy, glaring viciously.

Zero's eyes were wide for a moment, but they quickly narrowed. "Finally revealing your true self, vampire?"

"Be quiet," Kaname muttered, and he knelt down and rolled up Zero's pants. He pressed his fingers to the swollen part of the ankle. Zero hissed in pain, but bit his lip, trying to pretend it didn't really hurt. Kaname looked it over for a few moments, and then he said, "I think it's just sprained. I'll put some ice on it later, but you need to bathe and get your wound dressed first."

"Yeah, I think I'll just get up and walk over to the bathtub and—oh, wait! I can't walk." Zero said sarcastically.

"Sarcasm does not become you." Kaname reached over and started unbuttoning Zero's shirt.

"Hey! Just what do you think you're doing?" Zero shouted, pulling away.

"You have to take a bath, Zero, and you just said yourself you're incapable. Mr. I Can Take Care of Myself, Vampire." Kaname pulled Zero's shirt off and reached for his pants.

"Oh, no. I don't think so," Zero said, pushing Kaname away from himself.

"Zero, let me help you." Kaname tried again, but Zero had had enough.

"For the last time I don't need your help!" Zero screamed. "I don't need anyone's help! I can take care of myself, and I want everyone else to just leave me alone!"

Kaname was silent for a very long time. Finally, he stood and walked out of the bathroom, closing the door softly behind him. Zero watched him go, wide-eyed. As soon as he was gone, Zero looked down to his injury and whimpered softly. It was really swollen now, and only getting worse, not to mention how red his feet were. That would explain the numbness… and difficulty walking… But he needed a bath or he was going to have to sleep covered in blood and no doubt the bite would get infected! He couldn't do it himself, though... He would just have to wait for Maniac to come back. That's all.

The clock ticked and ticked as the hours went by while Zero fiddled with his clothes and counted the floor tiles as he waited for the strange, sandy-haired man to come home.

Suddenly, there was a light knock on the door. Light knocks did not come from maniacs...

"Zero, may I come in?" Kaname asked from the other side.

Zero was about to say no, but his bite was starting to burn and his ankle was throbbing. He was out of other options.

"Yes." He sighed.

"Thank you." Kaname stepped in and closed the door behind him. "Are you ready to accept my help?"

Zero nodded tiredly, his face solemn.

"I'm happy to hear that." Kaname smiled at him.

Zero didn't respond, but he allowed Kaname to pick him up and set him on the counter top.

"Why are your feet red?"

"Frostnip, probably."

"Frostnip? I thought it was frostbite." Kaname gently fingered the feet.

"Frostbite would mean my skin is white and hard. This is a mild case. It's called frostnip." Zero crossed his arms over his chest. What, did this vampire think he was an idiot? He was twelve, yes, but he had learned a lot about survival from his teacher, Yagari.

"Well, know-it-all, what do I do about it?"

Zero smirked, happy that Kaname was asking for help. "You don't need to do anything. I can run it under warm water, or else I'll ask your friend if I can borrow his body heat."

"Body heat?"

"Yeah. You know, put my feet on his neck or sides. He doesn't seem like the kind of guy who would mind rubbing my feet, too." Zero let out a yelp as Kaname jerked his foot upwards, pressing it to his neck and laughing softly.

"Your feet really are cold." He smiled slightly, letting the frozen body parts rest against his neck and ribcage under his shirt.

It took about twenty minutes for the frostnip to clear up, and then Zero need to get a bath. Reluctantly, and with several muttered insults, Zero allowed Kaname to strip off his clothes and gently place him in the bathtub. Kaname rolled up his sleeves and grabbed a rag, dipping his hands into the water. He pulled it up and wrung it out, pressing the cloth to Zero's wound and starting to clean it.

"It was burning, wasn't it?" Kaname asked.

Zero nodded ever-so-slightly.

"Well, that will go away once it's cleaned up. How's your ankle?"

"It hurts. And throbs," was all Zero said.

"As I said earlier, we'll get ice on that."

Zero nodded. Ten minutes later he was all cleaned up and in new clothes Kaname had dug up for him. He was sitting on Maniac's couch with his foot up on a pillow, ice in a plastic bag laid over it. He was sore and tired and emotionally exhausted, but he was okay. He would make it.

Kaname stayed in the room with him, only occasionally leaving to get food or drinks from the kitchen. He would sit in the chair and read the newspaper, every once in a while glancing at Zero to check on him. The clocked ticked it's mechanical rhythm, and the heater turned on and off as time went by.

Finally, Zero could feel himself slipping away into the black. He didn't trust the vampire in the slightest... but he gave himself up and let sleep take him away. He only hoped Kaname wasn't there when he woke up.

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: KANAME ZERO FRIENDSHIP! *has a fangirl moment* Whew! Okay, I'm good! So yeah... I kinda like the way this turned out. I hope y'all did, too! And YES, FrostNIP is REAL. HA. XD There is a sequel to this, but this is also standalone, so... they might just be posted as different stories... i don't know... what do you guys think?<strong>

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT BUNNIESSSSSSSSSSSSS XD  
><strong>


	2. Apology

**A\N: I wasn't originally going to post this, but BrizzyBabber asked me to, so... TADA! Sorry it's so badly written. I HATE how it turned out (which is why I wasn't going to post it) but since you asked so nicely-Here ya' be! I hope you enjoy, and I don't own anything!**

* * *

><p>The sun was just coming up over the horizon, and Kaname Kuran was just closing his eyes when he heard a thud at the door. His eyes snapped open, and he stood up, looking to the couch where Zero, the young hunter orphan, was sleeping fitfully. Figuring the boy could take care of his unconscious self for a few moments, Kaname walked out to the front door and opened it up.<p>

There was no one there. He looked to the left and to the right, but the area around the house was empty.

"Down here," a hoarse voice sputtered.

Kaname looked down and was shocked to see Zero on the porch coughing up blood.

"Zero? How did you get out here?" he asked.

"I'm not—Zero! I'm Ich—Ichiru!" the small child moaned, dropping his head as more blood fell from his mouth. He heaved, his body quivering, and Kaname winced.

He knew he could just leave this boy out here. This boy was not essential to his plan, and frankly if he was too close to Zero, he might interfere. But... he was so pitiful. On his hands and knees vomiting blood into a rose bush... Even Kaname Kuran couldn't turn him away.

"Get up, Ichiru," Kaname said. "I'll take you inside, and we'll get help."

Ichiru nodded slightly, pulling himself from the ground. Kaname took his hand and pulled him inside, shutting the cold out once he was through. He led Ichiru to the living room and laid the coat Zero had been wrapped in out over the chair. He placed Ichiru on it and said, "Wait right here."  
>"Wait!" Ichiru cried. "I didn't know Zero was here! I can't say!"<p>

"Why not?" Kaname asked, a confused expression on his face. These hunter children were a puzzle...

"Because! He hates me!" Ichiru said, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Nonsense. He's your brother right?" Kaname questioned, assuming this was the case.

"Twin," Ichiru mumbled. "But I told Shizuka where we lived... that's how she killed my family... He hates me! He'll never forgive me!"

"Ichiru," Kaname said gently, kneeling down in front of the child and putting a hand on his shoulder. "Zero does not hate you. I don't think he hates anyone but me and other vampires. He'll forgive you. Just apologize."

"But—"

"Trust me." Kaname smiled lightly. It was one of his many pureblood powers to know these kinds of things, but he knew it was hard for humans to understand such concepts, so he wouldn't try to explain. "Now, I have a phone call to make," he said. "If you feel sick again, there's a trash can right there, and if you need anything, just shout."

He got up and walked into the kitchen, confused as to why he felt the need to be nice to this boy. He had never cared much for children in his life. He'd never had siblings and frankly, he didn't want any. But he was nineteen now... he imagined if his parents were still alive they would have had another child now that he was grown. But they weren't, so it didn't matter anyways.

He called the hospital and told them he was bringing Ichiru in, and then he walked back into the living room just in time to see a fight.

Zero sat up quickly, wincing a little. "You!" he shouted at Ichiru. "What are you doing here?"

"I... I... I needed help," Ichiru said softly, backing away from his elder brother with fear in his eyes.

"Did your precious pureblood abandon you?" Zero spat, glaring viciously at Ichiru.

"Yes," he whispered, wiping his face.

"Serves you right, vampire-lover!"

"Zero, I'm sorry!" he said suddenly.  
>"No you're not! You're lying!" Zero shouted, trying to stand up.<p>

Kaname stepped into the room and both boys froze. He walked over to Zero and lay him down again, and then he motioned for Ichiru to walk over. Ichiru did so, shakily and hesitantly. Kaname sat down at the end of the couch where Zero's foot was propped up, being careful not to sit on him. He pulled Ichiru onto his lap.

"Now," he said, "We all make mistakes, and what's done is done. Ichiru has apologized, which is the right thing to do, and Zero, you need to forgive him. Hate isn't going to bring your parents back, and it's not going to fix your fate. You will become a vampire eventually, and Ichiru will be the cause of that. You have guilt to live with, but you'll go much further if you live with it together. I want you to make up, alright? And Zero, there's no need for the names. I want you to apologize."

"No way!" Zero shouted, glaring at Ichiru, who tried to hide behind Kaname.

"Yes way," Kaname nodded. "And you can take your good old time, but we're going to hospital, so you might want to hurry it up."

"NO!" both twins shouted in unison, and Ichiru jumped away.

"Not the hospital! I hate it there! I don't wanna go! Please don't take me to the hospital!" Ichiru wailed.

_And these two are twelve year olds? …Debatable._

"You have to Ichiru, you're coughing up blood, and you're running a very high fever. You don't have a choice."

"But... but... but... Zero! Don't let him take me!" Ichiru begged, grabbing brother's arm.

Zero glared at first, but then his eyes softened, and he pulled Ichiru towards himself. "Ichiru... you have to go. You're sick and injured. Please go," he said softly, stroking his twin brother's hair. Ichiru nodded sadly.

A car pulled up outside and Kaname pointed to it. "Here's your ride. Let's go."

Kaname picked Zero up, as his ankle was still hurting, and Ichiru followed him to the car, clutching his jacket. Ichijo opened the door from the inside, and Kaname placed Zero on the seat. He also helped Ichiru into the car, and Ichiru sat very close to Zero, holding onto him tightly. Kaname sat with Ichijo and quickly explained the situation. Ichijo nodded and said nothing, but he knew his grandfather would not be happy.

Kaname and Ichijo continued to talk, but Ichiru wasn't paying attention. He leaned down to Zero's ear and whispered, "Zero, I really am sorry... Please... Please forgive me."

Zero sighed and wrapped an arm around his brother, pulling him closer. "Yeah, I forgive you." He did forgive his brother, but that didn't exactly make him okay with everything that happened. He was still feeling the sting of pain at the thought of Ichiru's smile, the way he'd watched their parents die without doing anything. He would forgive, but it would be a process, and it would take time. For now, he figured, it was best to just please Ichiru to keep him healthy, and work on the forgiving in time.

"Thank you, Zero!" Ichiru hugged his brother tightly. "I love you!"

Zero smiled lightly. "I love you, too," he said.

"Zero... are you angry about the pureblood?" Ichiru asked, glancing over his shoulder at Kaname.

Zero nodded, keeping his gaze toward the floor. "Yes," he muttered.

"He's like Shizuka," Ichiru said, and there was something wistful about his voice. Funny how two twins could see the same thing in a man and one loathed it and the other admired it.

"I know," Zero growled.

Ichiru closed his mouth tightly. "Sorry," he muttered, realizing Shizuka was still a touchy topic. He saw the hospital in the distance, and a soft yelp left his mouth without permission. He leaned into Zero and watched the building get closer and closer.

"Zero... I'm scared," he whispered.

"I know," Zero said gently, rubbing his brother's back.

"They're gonna hurt me..."

"I'll try to protect you as much as I can."

"I know... but I'm scared."

The car came to a stop, and Kaname lifted both boys out of the car effortlessly and headed into the hospital.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, a nurse walked into the waiting room and said, "Kaname-sama, and Zero-kun. You can see Ichiru-kun now."<p>

Kaname stood and put his book away in his coat while Zero dashed forwards. Kaname snagged his arm.

"Calm down," he said firmly.

Zero stopped, but glared at the floor. The nurse looked like she wanted to say something, but she was an employee, and not supposed to offend patients or their families, so she kept her mouth shut. She led them down the hall to a small room near the back. She opened the door and stood back.

Kaname and Zero both walked in and saw Ichiru lying on a hospital bed with various tubes and cords. He brightened as soon as he saw the pureblood and ex-hunter.

"Kaname-sama! Zero-kun! I—" He stopped short and coughed violently. Zero ran over and pressed a hand to his forehead. He rubbed the younger sibling's chest, trying to ease the pain Ichiru was obviously in.

The nurse came in and adjusted a few medications. She told them he needed rest, but left the three of them alone. The twins talked for a while, completely avoiding the subject of their parents or Shizuka, but after a little less than an hour, Ichiru was tired, and Zero told him to sleep.

"We'll be here when you wake up," he assured.

Ichiru nodded, and then slumped back in the sheets. Kaname turned a page, not noticing. Zero waited until he was sure Kaname was into his book before he climbed up on the hospital bed, being very careful of the IVs, and lay down next to his brother, holding him tightly.

* * *

><p>Kaname glanced up from his printed pages and sighed. Zero was asleep on the bed with Ichiru. What a bother humans were.<p>

He stood and moved over to the bed, reaching out to pick Zero up. He stopped. The twins were so close... holding each other and not willing to let go. He knew Zero should have stayed off the bed, but he understood what family could do for an injured person. Just knowing one was loved could make all the difference.

Kaname stepped away from the bed and sat down with his book again. Later on the nurse would be upset with him, but she would get over it, and he honestly didn't care. For now, Zero and Ichiru Kiryuu were sleeping contently, and that made Kaname a happy vampire.

Now, to find out what happened to this Edward and Bella in his novel.


End file.
